


艳遇

by kwindidi



Category: ONER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwindidi/pseuds/kwindidi
Summary: 把那篇你岳改了一下下byszd





	艳遇

你也不是第一次在执勤的街道口的路灯底下看到那个高瘦男人了。

你刚参加工作没一年，所里欺负小年轻，就让你来管这片乱糟糟的街区。你每天的工作就是在这街道上晃悠，说好听点巡逻，可你连警用三件套都没有。

这片街区是城里的三不管地带，你白天追着卖黄片的屁股后头跑，晚上就来堵这站在路灯底下招揽客人的。  
你刚来时没经验，像个愣头青一样从那路灯下过，昏暗的橘色灯光下面杵着几个人，说是女孩儿也太高了点，你疑疑惑惑地打量着这几个人，他们大多穿着短裙吊带，脸上的妆在昏暗的路灯底下也显得浓重。其中一个见你愣着，将嘴里的烟拿下来，朝你一笑：“警官，500一次，去旅馆700，口活另算啊。”他倒没掩饰自己男人的声音，你回过神来，连忙板起脸：“你们在这招揽客人，这是卖淫，这是违法的，知道么！”几个男人哄的一下便笑起来，你耳根子红起来，支支吾吾不知道说什么好。

其中一个瘦高男人站过来，他穿着个黑衬衣，袖口挽着露出手臂上的黑青纹身，底下倒也正常的穿着条牛仔裤，裤子紧紧的贴合着他的双腿，显得腿很细又直。“警官，大家都是为了生活，”他伸手帮你把领口扯平，你这才看清他，比你矮了一个头，头上扎着个小啾啾。“之前的长官怎么做您也怎么做吧，你们内部不会没交接好吧？”他狡黠地笑了，露出一小颗虎牙。  
你憋红了脸，从来没跟什么黑恶势力打过交道的警校毕业生面对着这群站街男人倒没了办法。“长官，我还有孩子要养呢，”他露出苦恼的神色，“要不给您300一晚？”

你窘迫间听到这句话，混乱的大脑竟然抽空想了想身上有没有三百块钱。

直到把人压小旅馆房间的床上你才回过神来，慌乱的想要离开。身下男人的衬衫已经被你扒没了，露出右肩的纹身和左胸上的一颗小痣，他伸出手环住你的脖子，在你耳边低低说着下流不堪的调情话，一边抽出另外一只手拉下你的制服裤链，灵活的手就伸了进去熟练地摸着你的东西。摸到你勃起了，他就松开环着你脖子的手，将你的裤子完全解开脱掉。他俯下身用舌头隔着内裤白色的布料将你那块隆起舔湿，你看着他粉红色的舌尖一伸一缩的，他的眼睛低垂着，睫毛很长在眼帘底下有一道阴影。

这会儿你想不到要逃跑了。

男人把你白色的内裤褪了下来，用嘴包住你东西的顶部。他的嘴小，你稍微顶顶就感觉龟头顶到了他的喉咙眼儿，引得他干呕起来。喉咙剧烈的收缩按摩的你格外舒爽，你不自觉抓起他的头发，他头上的小辫子，下身更用力的往他喉咙里头顶。

他被你抓着头发，狠狠的往嘴里操。他的嘴太小，你的东西有太大，他不能完全含进去，你就狠狠的想往他嗓子里顶。他呜呜咽咽地仿佛很痛苦，手指抓着白色的被单，倒没想着反抗。

刚毕业的你也是第一次被人口，跟操穴不一样的爽快，特别是这是个男人，他被弄痛的时候光裸的背上的肌肉就收紧，连带着青黑纹身，看着就带劲。随着他喉咙剧烈的干呕，你很快射出来，全都射到他的喉咙眼里。他没反应过来，一下子都吞了进去，咳得不行。头上的小辫子随着他咳嗽一抖一抖的。你好心的替他舒舒后背，他咳的眼睛都红了，眼眶里面的眼泪直打转，可怜极了。他的嘴粘上你的前列腺液和口水，又被剧烈撞击许久，红彤彤的。

你心里战战兢兢，毕竟是你精虫上脑按着人家的头狠狠操，妓女也有人权啊，你想。没想到他咳了一会儿，勉强的抬起头，用那双含泪的眼睛看着你：“长官，要做全套么？”

 

之后的事就顺理成章了。你虽然没操过男人，但性总是人的本能，他拉着你的手往自己屁股后头放，你的手指便福至心灵地钻进男人的内裤。手下的触感细腻柔软，你第一次摸男人的屁股，也新奇的很。他被你摸的有些难耐，便抓住你的手腕想带着你往那密处摸。你被他带着，指间穿过肥腴的肉丘触到双股间那不可言说的妙地。他有些艰难的转过头看你：“长官，我洗过了，可以直接进来...”你的指尖感受到湿意，自觉往那地滑入，感受着男人肠道收缩着：“长官....”他在你手下趴着，全身光裸，臀尖上因为你手指的进出沾上了些许透明的肠液。

你之前都不知道男人也会流水，感受着手上的黏腻，你颇为吃惊：“怎么这么多水啊...”听你这样说，他仿佛有些难为情，将脸往自己手臂里头埋，不同于刚刚主动口交的放荡样子。

等你放进三只手指在那密处来回进出，男人的背上渗出汗珠，低低地发出呻吟。“可以....可以了，长官。”你感受着那出逐渐松软，随着手指的抽插，肠壁收缩着挤出透明的肠液。你将男人拦腰拉起，知道你要进来了他倒听话地撅起屁股。

你之前没有经验，莽撞地就往里头顶，感觉有阻力了就掐住男人的腰往下使劲。“啊.....轻点.....太快了...”他被你一撞脸都埋进枕头里，挺着的腰若不是你掐着也会塌下去。你的东西太大，只进了一半便困难了，身下人呜呜咽咽的喘着气。男人的肠道蠕动收缩着按摩的你舒爽的很，你等不急，毛毛躁躁地就动起来，扶着他的腰就抽插起来。

男人被你顶的闷哼出声，你福至心灵地又往那处撞去，引的他叫出声来。“啊.....别......”你看他渐渐得了趣，肠道也逐渐松软下来，便将整根东西往里头顶。等到穴口把你东西吃下去，你撞的他直往前耸，头顶着了床头柜。“唔...疼....”他吃痛的叫出来，你掐住他的腰把他往下拉，下体更用力地往里头顶，性器每每擦过那一处，男人都情不自禁的叫出声。

你觉得他叫声带劲，腾出一只手捏住他的下巴，问他的名字。他被你捏住下颚，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角流了下来。他被你顶弄着，断断续续的呻吟着回答你：“啊....不行....我.....我叫小辉.....”你放开他的下颚，转头又发现了他的腰窝，用手试探地一按，这个叫小辉的男人声音就变了调，腰也支撑不住地塌下去。“长官....那不行啊！啊....受不住地...”没什么经验的你不知道这处也会是人类的敏感点，新奇又坏心的抚摸着，感受到他的激动，肠道收缩的越发厉害。

你啪的一下打在他的屁股上，他很瘦，浑身的肉仿佛都长在了两瓣臀上，打起来肉感十足：“妈的别夹的这么狠，你想把老子夹射了你好接下一个客人么？”说完你自己也被吓着了，这种荤话你这辈子这也是第一句。你犹犹豫豫还想着话是不是说重了，男人就费力地抬起腰迎合着你的撞击：“不....啊.....长官，小辉....只被长官操.....”你被他激的眼红，下身就更用力往里头操弄，恨不得将两颗卵蛋也往他身体里挤。他叫得更厉害了。

你操了一会儿，看着男人后脑勺的小辫子随着你的顶弄一晃一晃的，你看的眼热，就着性器还在穴里的姿势把他翻过来，摆成脸朝上的体位。他被你吓了一跳，肠道收缩的紧，你差点被他夹的射出来。他被你翻过来，一双眼里含水的看着你，你下身使着劲儿，手就不自觉的摸上他的胸肌。男人看着瘦，胸肌倒像是练过的，摸起来很有手感。他被你摸的倒吸气，不自觉的抬起胸。

“很舒服么，这里被摸也会有感觉？”你有些好奇。他仿佛有些羞赧，嘴角微微上抬露出点虎牙尖尖，显得格外俏皮：“嗯....摸摸我的乳粒...”你听话的用指尖掐住小小的乳珠，来回揉搓，引的男人叫起来：“啊....不行.....痛....”你不理他，下身缓慢的抽插，手上也不停动作，揉捏着圆润的乳珠，将小小的乳粒揉搓到充血挺立。你在警校里训练，爬训练楼划的满手都是茧子，那老茧仿佛硌的他极舒服，叫声越发大起来。

你被他激的眼红，手上狠狠揉搓了两把他的胸脯，下身便专注着操弄，顶得身下男人受不住地用手扒住你后背：“慢....慢点....啊....”你的东西在肠道里被按摩的实在舒服，强烈的快感让你恨不得死在他身上：“慢点？慢点能操的你爽？”你趴下，让男人的手环住你的脖子，在他脖子上胡乱亲着。你不停地往他舒爽的那一点顶，听着他啊啊不停地叫，他被你操的爽了，嘴巴也合不拢，口水就顺着嘴角往下流，你倒也不嫌，顺着喉结往他嘴上亲：“你喷香水儿了？”你像条大狗似的在他脖子和下巴上乱拱乱亲，一直闻到一股挺浓郁的奶味儿。他被你操的迷迷糊糊：“啊....没有......没有喷......”

“你怎么这么香啊？”你被他这副身体激的兴致高涨，把人嘴唇嘬够了就把劲使到下身，肉体啪啪的响声在小旅馆的房间里充盈着，听的人格外脸热。你顶着他受不住的那点使劲，身下人受不住拿手推你的胸膛：“你...你慢点！”你又去咬他肩上的纹身，激烈的性事弄的他浑身发红，看上去像个热气腾腾刚出笼的白面馒头。你被自己的想法逗笑了，又去叼他的嘴，含含糊糊的说：“你是馒头，也是上面画着年画的那种，让人舍不得吃。”

最后你缴械在他体内，他浑身绷紧脚趾蹭上你的小腿仿佛死过去一样叫出声。你等着那股劲儿过去，从他身上翻下来，又抽了抽鼻子，还是闻到一股莫名的奶味儿。  
男人倒撑着爬起来，拿过扔在一边的衣服，掏出手机，像是在发什么短信。年纪轻的你在性方面经验甚少，这次与他酣畅的性事，你仿佛像是狗撒尿做了标记，不知从何生来一股占有欲。你以为他在给常客发消息等着跑下一家，便没好气地揽过男人的腰，在上头狠狠咬了一口：“又给哪个客人发消息呢？赶场儿？”  
他被你咬的痛呼出声：“....说什么呢，我给我儿子发消息..”他回过头瞪了你一眼，不过他浑身赤裸，两腿之间还有你的东西，眼睛因为刚刚的性事还发红，看上去格外娇嗔。

“你还有儿子，你有老婆？”他没回答你，自顾自地想站起来去浴室。他被你操的双腿都合不拢，颤颤巍巍的还没迈出一步，你就拦腰将人带了回来，手就摸上了他半硬的性器：“你这还没爽到，我用手帮帮你？”虽然语气询问着，你手上却动作起来，男人东西没你大，却分量不轻，刚刚一直半硬着，随着你的撸动完全硬起来。“啊...我...我赶着回家啊...长官..”你暗想这人被撸叫着也像被操，想着便心猿意马地把手往他后头股沟里伸。刚刚被侵入过的穴口依然软糯滚热，你轻易地就将手指往o里插入，他想拉开你的手，你却熟练地找到了那一点，模仿着A片里给女孩儿的手活抵着那一处抽插，肠液被你的动作弄的咕叽咕叽的响。他的腰立马软了，推拒你的手也软下来，嘴上却一直：“别...长官...我真有事儿....”他受不住的摆头，讨好地亲上你的嘴唇：“我得回去...啊....接我儿子...下晚自习”

你以为他在蒙你，没有理他，抽出手指就把半硬的性器往里顶。你把他的一条腿拉起来，就抵着床头柜操起来。“啊...你....你混蛋....”你听他骂你，操的更带劲，手也往他腰窝和乳头上摸去，“不爽么，小辉？”你在他耳朵边问着，下体更暴虐地往他身体脆弱的地方顶弄。  
他被你操地得趣了，渐渐迎合起来，你摸上他抬头的性器，感觉他快要射的时候掐住根部，男人难受地紧哭腔就出来了：“别....求求你....让我...啊...”你坏心地掐住他性器不让他高潮：“叫老公。”你命令着。  
他呜咽着，手被你撑在头顶，半分也反抗不了，只得委委屈屈地叫你：“老公....”你下身依然动作着：“想让我怎么做？”他犹豫半天，你就顶着他的敏感点抽插，男人受不住便哭了出来：“唔....老公...让我射...求求你...用力插我...”你奖励地亲上他的嘴角，制住男人的手拿开，又狠狠往他身体里顶弄了数十下，两人便一起射了出来。

你本以为他说接儿子是在说什么荤话蒙你，等你开着巡逻车载着被操的浑身酸软还要坚持走路的男人到西区中学门口，你才发现他没说谎，男人还真有个儿子。车刚停，他便着急地下车，你看着他强忍不适的样子跑到路边。路灯底下等着一个小孩儿，说小孩儿也不对，中学生早已发育得跟他爸爸一般高，甚至还超出一点，你看他拉着儿子的手往你这边走来。

你这才看清他儿子的模样，长得格外好看，一双眼在昏暗的夜里又黑又亮。他牵着他走过来，让他谢谢警察叔叔。小孩儿似乎对你有敌意，什么话也不说，瘪着嘴。他只好笑笑，拍拍面前比他还要高出一点的小孩儿的头顶，似乎要跟你告别。

你连忙拉过他，他有些诧异却也跟着你。你低声问他：“我以后还...见得着你么？”他听你这话笑起来，眼睛弯弯亮亮，那颗小虎牙又露出来，显得俏皮又漂亮。你的心被他这笑都搅乱了，初出茅庐的毕业生明明比面前男人高出大半个头，却像个初尝爱恋滋味儿的毛头小子。

“可以啊，长官”，他顿了一下，你就在那条街口，晚上我都会在。”他又笑起来，面对你的手足无措显得格外宽容。“好，”你吞吞吐吐，他看向站在几步远的儿子，安抚地点点头，又看向你：“怎么了，长官？”你搓搓手，把手搭在警用要带上涨涨底气：“那个...我叫卜凡，一竖一点的卜，平凡的凡，”你似乎得一口气把话说完：“你叫什么？不许说花名！”

他愣了一下，看着你如释重负说完这一长串话，又笑起来，眉眼弯弯地看着你：“好的，卜凡，我知道了，”他拉起你的手，在上面左划右划了几下：“岳明辉，我叫岳明辉，长官以后不会再找我们麻烦了吧。”  
你脸涨的通红，心里但愿夜色暗，他看不见：“不会，以后不会有人再找你的麻烦。”你向他保证着，心在胸膛里扑通扑通地跳。


End file.
